Love You In Thousand Years
by IZUMI Kuchiko Jessica
Summary: Rukia terjebak didunia manusia dan bertemu pemuda berambut orange. Bagaimana Ceritanya?Baca aja klo mau tau :3 Bingung mau buat summary apa - -
1. Chapter 1

Kon'nichiwa Minna-san,hohoho

Saya Author baru disini dan ini fanfic pertama saya :3

Disclamer : Om Tite pinjem ya charnya ya,dikit kok gk semuanya,

Yg own ni fic ya jess lah :3

Pair : Ichiruki slide Ichihime (dikit kok)

Rate : T+,jess lom kepikiran ampe rated M #plakk

.

.

.

.

Ok mulai aja ya fanficnya

Don't Like ,Don't read

Love you,in thousand year

Malam itu...

Cpak ... cpak...

Wanita mungil dengan rambut sebahu berwarna hitam legam,dengan mata violet indahnya ,o iya jangan lupa muka manisnya #dikejar rukifc .Sedang berlari tak tentu arah,dengan kaki mungilnya

Ia berjalan menyusuri setiap lekuk pekuk hutan yg rimba ini ,sangking asyiknya berlari gadis mungil itu terjatuh tersandung akar pohon yang keluar dari tanah. "Awwwww... " ringgis gadis mungil tersebut ."Bagaimana ini,kaki ku sakit sedangkan orang gila itu masih tetap mengejarku "batin gadis mungil tersebut .Tak lama sehabis ia menggerutu dalam hati,gadis mungil tersebut seperti merasakan, orang yg mengejarnya tadi sebentar lagi akan menghampirinya dan membawanya ketempat yg ia tak kenal ,"Ohhh... gadis manis dimana kau,ingat kau takkan bisa lari dariku,buwahahahahah" tawa orang tersebut. Karna gadis mungil itu takut,ia segera berpikir cara apa yang akan ia kerahkan untuk lolos dari orang gilak ini.

1 menit

.

.

.

2 menit

"Aha... aku tau apa yang harus kulakukan,walaupun sebenarnya belum tentu rencana ku ini berhasil " batin gadis mungil yg diketahui namanya Rukia Kuchiki. Ya, aku akan berlari,berlari ,dan berlari ,ya harus . Kali ini tekad Rukia sudah bulat,ia ingin berlari secepat mungkin,yang entah bagaimana caranya,karna keadaan kakinya juga tidak mendukung. "Kresek... kresek "Oh great ... sekarang dia semakin mendekat, dan saat ini juga dia harus lari

Kemudian,Rukia bangkit dari duduknya,dan siap pada posisi lari...

1

"Kresek..."

2

"Kresek...Kresek"

3!

Ya aku harus berlari secepat mungkin,dia tidak peduli dengan darah yg mengucur di kedua kakinya

Yg Rukia tahu sekarang hanyalah,Lari,Lari,Lari, dan Lari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya,setelah berjam-jam berlari tanpa henti plus tanpa arah,Dan akhirnya orang aneh itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Sejauh mata memandang ,yg ada hanya pohon dan burung kakak tu."Akhirnyaaaa"

Ujar Rukia dengan nada lega,tapi tetap saja ia harus berlari dan pulang ke seireitei. Onee-san nya pasti khawatir kalau jam segini dia,belum pulang."haaaahhhhh..."hela Rukia,ok sekarang yg kuperlukan hanya berlari,ya hanya itu tidak ada yg asik dengan pikirannya Rukia akhirnya memutuskan dia berlari lagi...,Ditengah perjalanan,Rukia sedang berlari untuk sampai ke kotanya

Tapi sayangnya harapan Rukia telah gugur,sejak dia masuk Lobang panjang nan besar itu."Pasti aku akan mati"duga Rukia. Ketika beberapa menit stelah ia berfikir dia akan mati ,tiba tiba ada bunyi aneh seperti "tin...tinnnn..." Dengan segera Rukia mengerutkan kedua alisnya ."Apa itu?"ujar Rukia

Dan kenapa warga warga disini memakai baju yg tidak sesuai aturan Seireitei?ini semua sangat membingungkan bagi Rukia ,o iya satu lagi kenapa ada bangunan sebasar,selebar,dan setinggi itu?

Menurutnya di seireitei ,tidak ada bangunan yang mencapai langit atas,dan itu tidak ada yang bisa membuat bangunan sebesar itu ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tempat ini ... Sangat asing baginya ,malah sangat asing :3

TBC

Chap 1 selesai!

Yes,gmn para reader

Oiya jangan lupa ,REVEIWW Please :3


	2. Chapter 2

Hola hola minna :w

Gomen klo ngap-datenya lama ya , soalnya aku lg sibuk ama ulangan #nunduk2

Yap,langsung aja yak ke critanya =w= 

Disclamer : Bleach pastinya punya kubo sensei, izu g bisa ganti lg TTATT

Warning : AU,OOC,TYPO,Gaje,Nubi dll

Rate : T

Love You In Thousand Years

Malam hari yang sangat indah di kota Tokyo

Semua orang berlomba – lomba untuk pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing

Agar bisa kembali bertemu alam mimpi mereka masing-masing

Terkecuali,gadis mungil dengan mahkota hitamnya "AAAAA,TEMPAT APA SIH INI ?"

Teriak gadis mungil tersebut sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "HISANA-NEE TOLONG AKUU,HUAAA" teriak gadis itu sekali lagi . Rasanya ia ingin teriak sekali lagi karna terlalu frustasi."KA- " belum sempat ia melanjutkan kata-katanya,sudah ada suara pemuda dengan nada kesal "Hei kau ! bisa tidak sih kau kecilkan suaramu " .Kepala Rukia beralih pada pemuda yang tadi menegurnya. "Hwa... bahkan disini ada manusia jeruk,oh kami-sama tolong aku " mohon Rukia. Sedangkan yang di takuti hanya bisa ber-sweat drop ria. "Hahh... kau ini orang waras atau tidak sih, aku cuiga pada sikap mu itu. Pertama,kau teriak-teriak seperti orang gila. Kedua, Kau bilang aku manusia jeruk, dan ketiga kau tidak tahu nama negara ini ! " ucap pemuda itu. "Seharusnya,aku yang bilang kau aneh,karna di seireitei tidak ada orang berambut jeruk sepertimu " ucap rukia santai. "Tersera- Apa kau bilang tadi ? " ucap ichigo kaget. "aku tadi bilang seireitei,memang kenapa ?" tanya rukia bingung. "Kurasa kau gila, Seireitei sudah hancur sejak 1 abad yang lalu ! "

"hei,hei, kau yang gila Seireitei itu tempat tinggal ku tahu!,seharusnya tempat ini yang aneh "

"hah... terserah kau lah, aku ingin pulang. Jaa~ " ucap ichigo,sambil melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk menjauh dari taman itu. Baru melangkahkan 2 langkah, Gadis itu sudah memanggilnya lagi

"uhmm... H..he-i tungg..u ! "

"Hnnn.."

"Bisakah kau beritahu bukti,kalau Seireitei sudah hancur ?"

"hmmm... baiklah,ikuti aku" ucap pemuda itu sambil meraih tangan Rukia

"hei tunggu !"

" apa lagi " ucap ichigo bosan

"Boleh kutahu,nama mu siapa ?"

"ohhh... kurosaki ichigo"

"kuchiki Rukia, baiklah mari lanjutkan perjalanannya lagi " semangat Rukia,sambil menunjukan gigi putihnya .

"Baiklah,Kuchiki" ucap ichigo sambil tersenyum juga

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TEBECEH~**

**Ha'i ha'i minna-san**

**Gimana? Bagus ga? #plakk**

**Yosh,ch 2 udh di update. O iya izu mau bales reviuw kemaren **

**Riri seu : wah.. kita sama2 nubi :3, tq ya untuk semangatnya *o***

**Yorosiku Riri-san :3**

**Saya Sendiri : Nani? Aku g tau kaka loh ==''**

**TQ atas semua masukannya ya senpai**

**BTW...jangan meletusin balon,soalnya kuping izu emang udah **

**Error #plakk**

**Shirayuki Ann : beh... #abaikan**

**TQ atas ripiuw nya ya senpai *0***

**Izumi Kagawa : wew, kita sama namanya. Iya, Cuma beda huruf besar doang **

**Manggilnya ato jessica aja biar g sama =w=**

**Yorosiku ya**

**Untuk yang lainnya,thx atas reveiwnya. Sama silent reader jg izu bertrimakasih juga ya. ** Izu bakal update kilat klo bisa. Well sampe di sini dlu ya

Jaa-nee~

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE :3**


End file.
